


Iterum Lux Lucet

by Galacics



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Galeem Roy au, Gen, Light Angst, every character is here, focus on three, world of light retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: Galeem has attacked and taken the smasher as prisoners but is all what it seems at first galance.





	Iterum Lux Lucet

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Galeem Roy idea that myself and other Roy fans made in a server we are in. This is a pilot chapter for the full story,

The last thing marth could remember is a blindly light and the face of a scared and panicked Roy, before blankness. 

How much time has passed? Was he still alive even? All Marth knew was to follow the orders of this higher being. Who the being was he did not know. However the orders made no sense to him. Why should he be fighting this person in front of him? This person has done nothing but the higher being is upset about him not obeying. 

This being is pushing him to fight harder now. He doesn't want to, this doesn't feel right. Each swing his body made with his sword felt unnatural. It felt like he was just a rag doll just flopping around to his owner’s tune. 

Jump, jab, swing, dodge! Jump, jab, jab, dodge,hit! Each move just twisted his body. He wanted to be free of these chains that are binding him down. All the frustrations just kept piling on and on and on. All thoughts where out of his head with the final punch that hit him sending him back to the word of darkness; chains finally falling off him.

“Marth! Run! Galeem lost their control over you! Free the others while you can. Hurry before times runs out for us! I can feel Galeem angry about another being free. Just try and save everyone please.” Roy called out to Marth from the darkness he was in. Marth couldn’t reply but he took in the words said not understanding how Roy knew this.

“Marth! Marth! Prince Mars!” He heard his name being called and flinched when he opened his eyes, the sun shining down right on his face. He used one of his hands to act as a cover and was able to see a smallish round figure and what looked to be a small man.

“Mario? Kirby? Is that you guys? How did you get free? We were outnumbered and out powered? Wait how am I even free? The last thing I could remember was darkness and chains all over my body.” marth asked the two surprised to see them and glad they were safe.

“It is great to see that you are the same prince Marth we know. I know how you feel and why you seem so confused. Kirby here was able to free me like how I freed you.” Mario went to explain to Marth helping him off the floor where he was still laying down on.

“Poyo!” Kirby called out to the two, ecstatic that the two beings where safe and he was no longer alone on this journey.

Once Marth was up on his feet, he started to survey the area around him. While not being able to see much ahead of himself he was able to see a temple area, jungle and an abyss. In his survey of the land he noticed that there where more of his friends trapped right behind him.

“Oh no. It seems that Galeem did not like us freeing you.”Mario observed as well seeing their other friends.

Marth walked closer to who he could tell was Link and noticed he had chains all over him. When he was close he started to back away from him cause that familiar control that blankness was there trying to seduce him back under his control. He went to the other smashers in the area and felt the same control on each one. He looked towards Mario who was next to Sheik and noticed that he was not backing away or going towards the chains.

“Let me guess, those chains where not there before.” Marth asked the other two putting the information together.

“There where chains but not this many before.” Mario answered him worried about what the swordsman was thinking.

“From what I remember, I felt the chains leaving me but it seems that Galeem just moved them to the other prisoned fighters.” Marth reasoned not telling Mario about the strange vision he had.

“You are correct about that. My name is Charlotte I’m one of the spirits still under Galeem’s control but their control over the spirits here are weak. I can help you more after you free me. Go to the abyss I should be three waiting for you.” A faint translucent figure told the group before disappearing once more.

“She seems to know what is going on. I think we should trust her.” Mario told Marth picking up Kirby and starting to head over there.

“Wait! I know it sounds strange where I have requited soldiers I did not know for my army but how can we trust that easy? We don’t know what is going on and our friends are in danger.” Marth tried to reason not liking how people seem to know what was going on while he had no clue why they had this information.

“Marth, we just need to take that risk at this point. I don’t like it as well but we have no choice if we want to save everyone.” Mario replied turning to face him.

“I know. I just don’t want to mess this up.” Marth told him walking towards the two.

“It’s ok! We need someone to reason this and look at other sides. The worst thing is to fully trust someone not fully in control. Either was this just gives us a location to head towards since we can’t free our friends yet.” Mario said with a smile on his face, “Now let’s a go!”

The two started to walk towards the abyss their adventure to free their friends and defeat Galeem only starting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter hope you enjoyed the pilot of Iterum Lux Lucet.


End file.
